


Intoxicated Selfie

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Drinking, Kisses, M/M, post ep-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Phichit didn't realize he was lowkey in love with Yuri Katsuki until Yuri and Victor crashed to the ice in an internationally televised kiss. Now instead of enjoying the banquet in which he's the gold medalist he's trying to drown his sorrows.Until Christophe Giacometti intervenes.





	Intoxicated Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know... the title is one of their ship names. But whatever lol. 
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr as middle-of-the-night writing. 
> 
> If you enjoy this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Phichit took another sip of champagne and let the warmth of alcohol suffuse through him. He stared across the banquet hall at his best friend… and Victor Nikiforov. The two hadn’t stopped smiling at each other since their lips had collided above the ice the night before. 

Yuri looked smitten, and Phichit… well he hadn’t realized it at the time, but his world had crashed down around him the moment the two men crashed to the ice, smiling lovingly at each other. 

Phichit took another sip of champagne and tried to put the realization that he’d been lowkey in love with Yuri Katsuki out of his mind. It wasn’t as if he’d known it himself until the moment it was obvious that Yuri was gone for good to Victor. 

“Disgusting isn’t it?” a smooth voice drawled as Christophe Giacometti plucked the champagne glass from Phichit’s hand and drained the rest of it. “The skating world’s two most eligible bachelors finding each other like that.”

“I was drinking that,” Phichit sulked. 

“Ah-ah mon chèr,” Chris countered, handing the empty glass off to a nearby waiter. “You’re the star of the show tonight, and as much as I’d like to see you drunk, sometimes there are more important things than drowning your sorrows.”

“Like what?”

“Like not making a name for yourself for the wrong reasons when you’re making history. Future banquets, sure, but tonight is about more than your gold medal, tonight your actions speak for all of Thailand’s skaters.”

“I just…” Phichit sighed, not knowing what he wanted to say. 

“Do you think I don’t know how you feel? Victor’s been my best friend for years, but no matter how much I may have wanted, it never went farther than that.”

Phichit turned to look at Chris. “You’re in love with him?”

Chris smiled down at Phichit. “There was a time, yes. And the day you realize that it’s unrequited is always the worst. But you bear the pain, because in the end if you truly love somebody you want for their happiness, even if it’s not with you.”

Phichit sighed. 

“And that’s why you’re drowning your sorrows, because he  _is_  happy, and you dare not take that away from him.”

Phichit sighed again. “Does the pain ever go away?”

“It does, if you let it.”

“What does…” Phichit started, but Chris was called away by an official before he could finish the question. 

“Meet me after the banquet and we’ll drown our sorrows together, ya?” Chris asked as he put on a smile and headed away.

* * *

“Where are we headed?” Phichit asked as Chris led them down the street away from the hotel. 

“There’s a club not far from here. Cao Bin introduced me to it last time I was here. Good music, and an even better bartender.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to be drinking tonight.”

Chris laughed. “You were supposed to behave during the banquet. But the eyes of officials and sponsors are off you now.”

A few minutes later Chris opened the door of a nondescript building and the pulse of electronic music thrummed through him. “I’m going to go see if I can get us into the VIP section,” Chris shouted above the din. “I’ll find you at the bar, ya?”

“What do you want to drink?” Phichit shouted back. 

“How about you get us started off with a couple Mind Erasers, and we’ll go from there.”

Phichit nodded and looked around until he spotted the bar. He elbowed his way to the front and had just placed their drink order when he felt arms slide around his waist. He turned to see Chris smiling at him. 

“I’ve got us VIP bracelets as soon as our drinks are up.”

A couple minutes later two glasses were plunked down on the bar in front of Phichit. He picked them up and allowed Chris to guide him to the VIP section, where they found a table in a secluded corner. 

Phichit sipped at his drink, and felt the warm tingle of alcohol through him, dulling the pain. He stared out at the dance floor, wondering if he’d ever manage to pull Yuri to a club again. 

“Let’s go dance, ya?” Chris purred in Phichit’s ear, making him jump. 

Chris laughed, eyes sparkling in amusement as he stood and offered his hand.  

Phichit accepted and allowed Chris to guide him to the dance floor. Then they were moving with the pulse of the beat, Chris’s hands on his hips and everything else blissfully pushed from his mind for a few minutes. 

They talked, they drank, they danced, then talked some more. Phichit told Chris about his and Yuri’s time in Detroit, and Chris told him of all the competition gossip that he’d missed. 

There was a pleasant buzz humming through Phichit, and despite everything he was far from the drunken mess he’d aimed to be. 

Chris was asking if he wanted to dance some more. Instead of answering Phichit found himself straddling Chris’s lap, pressing their lips together, Chris’s arms warm and comforting around his middle. 

Phichit ground his hips down, suddenly wanting, and Chris pulled back. 

“Slow down mon chèr,” Chris murmured. “You’ve been drinking, and I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

Phichit kissed him again. “I’m only buzzed Chris. I know what I’m doing.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know what I want.”

“A few hours ago you wanted Yuri Katsuki.”

“Now I want you.”

“I’m not going to be a stand-in,” Chris said, green eyes staring straight into Phichit’s soul. “I’m all yours if it’s me you want, but if you’re still pining then you’d best go to bed alone. You’ll only regret it otherwise.”

Phichit claimed Chris’s mouth again. “Take me to bed Chris.”

Chris returned Phichit’s kisses, tongue slipping between his lips and exploring his mouth. Phichit responded by moaning into the contact and pressing closer. 

The walk back to the hotel was filled with frequent kisses and heated glances, then they were inside Chris’s room, moaning into each other’s mouths as hands roamed above clothes. Phichit rose on his toes to feel more of Chris against him and deepen the kiss. He ground his erection into his hips. 

“Are you sure?” Chris repeated, pulling back.

“I’m positive,” Phichit replied. “Fuck me Chris.”

“I’m not looking for a fling or a one-night-stand,” Chris said. “I don’t want an answer tonight, but I do want you to think about it before the final.”

Phichit stared. “Chris?”

Chris smiled at him. “I’ve had my eye on you since worlds, imagine my joy at being assigned here with you.”

“I thought you said you were in love with Victor.”

“I was, but that was several years ago.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Do you want me to take you back to your room?” Chris offered.

Phichit shook his head. “No. I want you to fuck me.”

Chris moaned as he pulled Phichit close for more kisses, grinding his erection against the smaller man. They fumbled with shirts, trying to take them off around their kisses, and somehow managed to wriggle free of pants and underwear. 

Chris retrieved lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer, and his tongue was once more exploring Phichit’s mouth as his fingers pushed past his entrance. 

Phichit responded by taking both their cocks in his free hand, rocking forward into the pleasure of Chris’s cock against his own, and back to chase the bliss as Chris teased him open. 

Then it was both too little and too much. “Need you…” Phichit whimpered against Chris’s lips. He pushed Chris onto his back and moved to straddle him, admiring his long cock. 

Phichit tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it down Chris’s shaft, then lined himself up, moaning in relief as Chris filled him. 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Chris purred, waiting for Phichit to adjust. “And you feel incredible.”

“So do you,” Phichit gasped, testing by rolling his hips and feeling pleasure spark through him. 

Chris grabbed several pillows, propping himself up, and Phichit was tugged down into another series of kisses as he rode Chris’s cock. 

They moaned each other’s names between kisses, and Chris let Phichit set the pace until they both needed more. Then he thrust up each time Phichit dropped down, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. 

“Touch me,” Phichit begged, on the edge and needing something to push him over. Then Chris’s hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it to the same rhythm, and Phichit’s mind went white as he came. 

As he came down from the high he could feel the pulse of Chris’s cock inside him, and hear his moans of ecstasy. 

Then it was just them and the afterglow. Phichit laid on Chris’s chest, kissing the other man while Chris traced lines on his back, still connected by the softening cock within him. 

“That was amazing,” Chris purred as Phichit pulled off of his cock and settled next to him in the bed, head on his chest. 

“Mm-hmm,” Phichit hummed.  

They cuddled and kissed for a couple more minutes, until Phichit decided to clean them up. He pulled the condom off Chris, tied it off and tossed it before grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping them both clean. 

Phichit noticed a beeping sound coming from his pants and groaned. “Do you have a spare charger?”

Chris chuckled. “No, but you can use mine. I should have enough juice to last a while.”

“Thanks,” Phichit said, grabbing his phone and plugging it in. He then climbed into the bed next to Chris. 

It was as they were cuddling and kissing that Phichit realized he hadn’t thought about Yuri in hours. The only man he’d really focused on since that first dance was Chris. 

Chris, who was admittedly handsome. 

Chris, who was such a gentleman he’d made sure Phichit was sure about sex before they started. 

Chris, who had said he’d wanted Phichit for several months already. 

Chris, who’d made him feel alive when he felt empty inside.

Phichit reached to the side table and grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and held it above them. 

“What are you doing mon chèr?” Chris asked between kisses to Phichit’s neck. 

“Taking a selfie of our first night together.”

“First?” Chris asked. “That indicates there will be more.”

“Hopefully there will be,” Phichit responded. He hit the button and smiled at Chris’s delighted face in the photo. 

Phichit set aside the phone again and turned to kiss his new boyfriend. 

Christophe Giacometti wasn’t Yuri Katsuki. But Christophe Giacometti was exactly what Phichit needed and wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Phichimetti!!!!!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
